


Tear in My Heart

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: How about a Ketch x Reader based off of the song “Tear In My Heart” by Twenty One Pilots? :)





	Tear in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lyrics are taken from the song “Tear In My Heart” by Twenty One Pilots. I do not claim to own the lyrics.

Warnings: Ketch’s POV if that needs a warning (maybe it does because I’m not sure how well I did!)

Fic:

Sometimes you gotta bleed to know

That you’re alive and have a soul

But it takes someone to come around

To show you how

For years I’ve built up armor around my heart, refusing to love anyone, refusing to care. I was programmed that way. It’s always been so easy to keep everyone out, until I met you. You’re a carver, a butcher with a smile, cutting deeper and deeper until I couldn’t help but let you in.

I was always a dead man walking. To them I’m expendable, and I know that. Being with you though … being with you is different. I feel alive when I’m with you, like I’m worth something. I’m not sure what you see in me, but you tell me that I’m good, that I’m better than the code I’ve been programmed to follow, and I believe you. You make me want to be better than I am.

It’s never been this way with anyone before. I know you may not believe me when I say it, if I were in your place I wouldn’t believe a man like me either, but I love you, Y/N. I never knew what it felt like to love someone, to be loved by someone, not until I met you. It wasn’t love at first sight, though I’m sure you know that. I can’t tell you when I fell for you, but I know the moment I realized what my feelings for you meant.

I was driving you back to the Men of Letters bunker after a hunt. You were exhausted and you curled up in the passenger’s seat, sleeping beneath my jacket. I couldn’t help but glance at you now and again, even though I knew I should keep my eyes on the road. As you slept, I avoided every single pothole in the road just to keep from waking you. Sitting in silence, with you by my side, I finally realized what you meant to me. I loved you, and I had for a long time; I had just been too programmed to realize it.

It took knowing you for me to realize that I have a soul, that I’m still human. You’re the tear in my heart.


End file.
